


I'll Be Here Awhile

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: The Doctor tries to entertain Jamie and Victoria.





	I'll Be Here Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 15th, 2008.

The Doctor was able to dazzle them with slight of hand tricks and magic. Gave him such joy to see the smiles upon their faces, clapping, cheering. Like children they'd ask for more, never wanting the justice of an ending.

"Jamie select a card?" Eager to be apart of this show, again, Jamie stands and pulls out a card. "Don't show me!" The Doctor says in rush noticing his companion ready to turn his wrist to expose it.

"I see, what now?"

"I shall guess your card!" That grin returned. "Six of hearts?" The wide amazed eyes told him yes.

"Amazing! Please tell us how you did that."

"Victoria that'll ruin the fun! Somethings in this universe should be kept secret, right?"

"I suppose, but not that!" The Doctor just smiles as he starts to put away the goodies. The red ball that could disappear, the rings connected that he liked to call the lover rings, and dozens more. It took a few moments to take notice the show was over, but eventually Jamie and Victoria broke their eyes from the table and Doctor, starting to wander around the Tardis.

"Look! The ice and snow is melting, can we leave?"

Without glancing at the monitor, the Doctor knew the answer. They'd all be here longer, least four hours. Their last landing was rough; actually a crash breaking the rataroon. The weather was too horrible to leave the Tardis. So they waited. Talked of trick or treating, Jamie and Victoria found a frightening concept. Three hours later the magic started. It was that or conversations over religions and politics.

"Soon! Let's play charades."

"What?"

"I'll think of something and you guess, but I can't speak! See? Right now I'm a tree!" The doctor stands on his toes, arms stretched up.

"No."

"Why do people aways play games of lies? Children are told lying is wrong, yet it's in all these games."

"For fun Victoria, right Doctor? Much like playing solider." Soldiers, war play was one thing the Doctor hated, now that taught ill lessons.

"It's to teach to use the imagination too."

"May I retire to my room?"

"Yes, alright." He notices Jamie starting to follow her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired, is it ok if I get some sleep?"

"Of course!" With a sigh the Doctor pulls out at his recorder, plenty of time to practice on it now.


End file.
